The holiday season with the Central Park Gang
by Penguinbrony24
Summary: A spin off of the Battle across four dementions. Pat is looking to have a great holiday season. But, He is lonely. This is what happens when two penguins fight over a woman. Skilene and Mumble/Gloria. Chapter 5 is an epilogue, connecting to the Song Epic.
1. Chapter 1

This is Happy Feet Fan 24 with a new fanfiction. This is a holiday fanfiction, but this won't affect the Battle across Four Dimensions. This is The Holiday Season with the Central Park Gang! Since this is a spin-off of Battle across Four Dimensions, it will include Penguins of Madagascar, Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two, Sly Cooper, Legend of the Guardians, and Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Here it is!

The Holiday Season with the Central Park Gang  
>Chapter 1: Thanksgiving is almost here<p>

"Okay, Mumble. Do you know what the Holiday season is?" "No, fill me in please." Pat started, "The holiday season is the period between Thanksgiving, the last Thursday of November, and Christmas, the 25 of December. Now on Thanksgiving we have a tradition of eating turkey." "Isn't a turkey a bird?" Erik asked, with Atticus and Bo standing behind him. "Yes, but this is the only time of the year that us Central Park Zoo penguins have anything besides fish." Skipper explained. "Turkey!" Rico exclaimed in his usual grunt. "Anything else we need to know?" Gloria asked. "Well, we also have my favorite holiday of the whole year, Christmas! This celebrates the birth of Jesus and is the only day, besides your birthday that you can ask for whatever you want." "Pat want are you asking for?" Private asked. "Private, that is classified! If you're trying to get me to tell you what I'm getting all of you for Christmas, it's not going to work!" "Wait, you're getting all of us a present?" Erik asked. "Yes, I want you to be happy on Christmas. I have never seen a child cry on Christmas and it is not going to start this year!"

A few hours later, Pat goes to Marlene's habitat to talk to her. "Marlene, you awake?" "Yeah! Come in!" "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go the Thanksgiving feast with me. We are going to have Turkey, stuffing, Cranberry sauce, and a bunch of other stuff. So will you go with me?" Pat and Marlene sat in complete silence for nearly ten minutes. "Okay, I go. You're doing this to make Skipper jealous, aren't you?" "Yes. By the way, I was hoping you would Christmas shopping with me on Black Friday. Hell, I was going to get you a Christmas present. I'll just give it to you early." "Shure, but you don't have to give me my present early." With that, Pat snuck back into the Penguin HQ and into his bed room. "Skipper, your lover is mine!"

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. I'll try to make as many chapters for this story, but when Christmas comes, the story will end. I need your feedback! Thank you and have a Beautiful and Delicious Thanksgiving day.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving

This is chapter 2 of the holiday season. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Thanksgiving

It was a lovely start the second best holiday of the year, Thanksgiving. Pat was already awake, helping Kowalski and Marlene with the lunch preparations. "Where's Soren with the stuffing?" Pat asked. "Soren and Skipper went to get the stuffing. Don't worry." Kowalski ensured Pat. "Then where's Rico, Gylfie, and Digger?" Pat asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I can't tell you that. It is a surprise." Private said. Then Private turned the TV to the Thanksgiving Day parade. "Skorka!" Private exclaimed, and then he passed out on with a thud on the floor. "Good morning, slap happy penguins! Mm, something smells delicious!" Julien said, bursting in to the penguin HQ. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Marlene exclaimed. "What is this thanksgiving? I like the concept of me getting stuff from you." "Julien, the concept of thanksgiving is family and being thankful for what you already have. Don't worry, if you want to get something, you can go Christmas shopping with Marlene and me." "That's sounds good to me!" "What's that smell Marlene?" Maurice asked. "It's turkey with a turkey cornbread stuffing. But we ran out of stuffing and we sent Soren and Skipper after another bag of stuffing." Not ten seconds after Marlene finished that thought; Skipper and Soren flew through the door and landed on the table. "Here you go Marlene, one bag of turkey cornbread stuffing." "We actually got the last bag of this stuff." "Hey guys! How are the preparations for the feast coming on?" "Just fine Mumble. If you want to help, we could always use another set of flippers." "So, what do you need help on?" "The dessert. We are having a pumpkin pie." Marlene and Mumble soon finished preparing the pie and it was time to eat.

The feast was over and most people had gone to bed, most except Sly Cooper. He was sneaking up on Pat to give Pat his surprise. "Boo!" "Sly! That was unnecessary! What are doing up? It's 1:30 in the morning." "Gylfie, Digger, and Rico wanted me to give you this." Sly then reached into his backpack and pulls out a replica of his cane. "We all know how much you like me. Gylfie was the one who came up with the idea. I carved this using my real cane as base to make it." "You don't know how much this means to me Sly. Thank you."

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Okay, may your thanksgiving be filled with plenty of food, enjoy whatever you watch on TV this weekend, and enjoy your thanksgiving. So long from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Friday, Literally

This is chapter three of the holiday season, enjoy! This chapter has a bit of violence in it.

Chapter 3: Black Friday, literally

It was the Friday morning after thanksgiving, aka Black Friday, and a penguin and an otter were out and looking for good deals. However, a thick headed penguin was on his way to find the traitor. "Hey you traitor, what are you doing with my friend?" "Skipper, what are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing with Marlene?" "We were Christmas shopping, but if you're accusing me of something, go ahead and tell me to my face." "I'm accusing you of stealing my girlfriend." "What, I can't go anywhere with Marlene? Tell me this Skippy; is it against the law to go Christmas shopping with one of your best friends?" "No, and don't call me Skippy. I want you in a duel today, 3:00 pm. The zoo, don't be late." "Are you calling me out? Good luck, because you're going to need it! The rules are simple; keep your opponent down for a 10 count."

It was time for the duel of the century, and Julien heard about it. "I'm Julien, alongside guardian of Ga'Hoole Soren. We are the loud commentator guys for the duel of the century. Here they come! Oh man! This thing is over before it started." Pat hit Skipper upside the head with a kendo stick. Skipper then came back with roundhouse to the side of the face. "Oh my gods, what a shot from that roundhouse kick!" Pat would get up at the count of 5. Then Pat subsequently hit Skipper with his signature move, a fist drop. "Huge move!" Then, Pat would hit the complete shot. "Wow, what a complete shot." 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! "Pat wins!" "Pat, don't think that this is over. Oh no! Not by a long shot!"

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Okay, that was probably the weirdest chapter I have written for any of my stories. All well and by the way, the duel of the century was inspired by professional wrestling's Last Man Standing match. Please R&R! Happy Holidays from Happy Feet Fan 24!


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Countdown

This is the fourth chapter of the holiday season. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Final Countdown

It was a few weeks after Christmas, and Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Ramon had been released into the wilds of Antarctica. Nobody had seen Pat since they had left two weeks before. "Skippah, I hope you didn't drive off Pat." Private said. "I didn't drive him off!"

Elsewhere, Marlene was talking to Carmelita. "So, you think that Skipper likes you?" Carmelita asked. "Well, yes. Skipper has been a shell of himself since the fight with Pat. By the way, have you seen him?" Marlene asked. "You may want to look behind you." Pat was standing right behind her. "Pat, you look awful." "Well, this is me after becoming depressed. I have to go see Skipper right now!"

A few minutes later, "There you are! We thought that we never see you again!" Private said. "Cut the cute and cuddly crap, Private! Skipper, I'm calling you out. One more match." "I accept, on one condition." "Alright." "We are making it an 'I Quit' match. Whoever loses must leave the zoo forever!" "I've got a question. Do you feel lucky? Well, do you, punk?" "Let's do this!" "Alright, but first a song." (The Final Countdown by Europe) We're leaving together

But still it's farewell

And maybe we'll come back

To earth, who can tell?

I guess there is no one to blame

We're leaving ground

Will things ever be the same again?

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh

We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall

'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea

With so many light years to go and things to be found

To be found

I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh

It's the final countdown

We're leaving together

The final countdown

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh, it's the final countdown

Yea

"It's time for the final battle! Whoever loses this I Quit match must leave the Zoo forever!" "This is going to be a brutal match!" "This is King Julien at ringside with my broadcast partners Sly Cooper and the guardian, Soren." "Pat just hit him upside the head with a kendo stick. Oh my, a great blast with that damn kendo stick." "Skipper is grabbing a chair. Oh my god! Pat's bleeding!" "Pat's fainted! What the, that's Marlene! She just threw water in his face!" "Pat hits the double p spinebuster! Pat's going for the Complete Shot!" "What a counter! Skipper comes up with a punt kick!" "Pat hits the complete shot! Skipper comes up with a Savate kick!" "Pat hits a backbreaker. What a neckbreaker!" "Skipper hits a Superkick!" "I quit!" Pat screams. "Pat has to leave the zoo forever."

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Alright, I have one more chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

This is the final chapter of the holiday season! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Pat had been in Antarctica for a couple of weeks, but he had been wondering around the icy continent ever since. 'I so lonely! Why did I have to wrestle Skipper?' Pat thought. Then he heard 2 distant but familiar voices. (Crazy by Gnarls Barkley)

I remember when

I remember I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place

Even your emotions had an echo

In so much space

And when you're out there

Without care

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Mmm

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

probably

And I hope that you are having the time of your life

But think twice, that's my only advice

Mmm

Come on now, who do you

Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?

Ha ha ha, bless your soul

You really think you're in control?

Well,

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb

And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them

Mmhmm

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

But maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably

Ooh ooh mmm

'Wow! I must be close to Emperorland! That sounded like Age and Atticus! I'm finally home!'

An hour later, Pat had arrived in Emperorland. "Hey, you, have you seen Mumble?" "Pat? Aren't you supposed to be in the Central Park Zoo?" Bo asked. "I lost an I quit match to Skipper, and I had to leave forever! Who's the little one?" "His name is Gabriel. He is Erik and my son." "Were is your father in law?" "Mumble? He's in the front row of the crowd."

Pat was trying to make his way through the crowd, but was stopped short by his brother, Ramon. "Pat, is that you?" "Yes! Can we talk later Ramon?" "Yeah." He finally made it to the front of the group. "Mumble!" "Pat! It's great to see ya again!" "You mind if I sing?" "No. Go right ahead."

(You Can't See Me by John Cena and the Trademarc)

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock

your shell off

My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off

The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this

It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns,

you finished

A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'

Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and

lightning

Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails

Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail

I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole

block wishing

they could run with my division but they gone fishing -

- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight

I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate

In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot

you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater

If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan

Lay yo' ass down for the three seconds tan

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Yeah, uh

It's gonna be what it's gonna be

Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a

gold T

Uh - it's a war dance and victory step

A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep

John Cena, Trademarc, you all are so-so

And talk about the bread you make but don't know the

recipe for dough though

Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no

When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a

blatant no-show

See what happens when the ice age melt

You see monetary status is not what matters, but it

helps

I rock a timepiece by Benny if any

The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason

y'all condemn me

A man's measured by the way that he thinks

Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks

I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self

So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

"So, you guys miss me?" "Yes we did. You might as well stay a while."

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; You Can't See Me belongs to John Cena, the Trademarc, and wwe.

I hope you enjoyed this story! More stories will be coming!


End file.
